Prove to Me
by Melodicholy
Summary: "We'll be leaders in no time!" Skykit squealed. Little did they both know it would be like this... Warriors songfic inspired off of Flighty's SiMV.


P̢̟ͦͣ̂̓͗ͥ̀Ȑ̼̞͚̩̗̹̟̋̿̿̋̆ͥ͌O̜͕̙͕͇͇̞̦̮ͭͧ̒̉͆̾V̶͕ͩͤͫͥ̾̆̄͠͠E̺̥̩͎͋ͣ͆ͫ̈̕͢ ̼̤̜̗̈́͛͒̀ͤ̔ͫ͘T̟̹̒̇͂̔ͦ̈ͣ͝Ô̙ͮ͋̾̾̽ͧ̚̕ ̛̛̫̹̳͙͆̅ͭ̉̓ͥͬͫ̄͞M̷͇̲̣̫͈̥̘͓ͩ͐͑E̓̿̐̿͊̂̚҉̤̪̮̮͖

"Don't worry Cloudkit, we'll be leaders in no time!" Skykit fluffed up his fur at this sentence. Cloudkit let out a _mrrow_ of agreement, staring at their leader Stripestar in awe.

Maybe they will be leaders...

 _Prove to me_

 _I'm not going to die alone_

 _Put your arm 'round my collarbone_

 _And open the door..._

Blazefire studied the kits intently. Unlike Stripestar he had noticed the hint in the prophecy. "Malice will be sealed far up above", meaning the sky. But which one is it? Knowing how strict this clan is, their former leader would gladly toss these scraps of fur out of Stoneclan. Stripestar would just have to save his exile for later, until there is proof.

 _Don't lie to me_

 _If you're putting the dog to sleep_

 _That pet you just couldn't keep..._

 _And couldn't afford..._

Cloudpaw fled for his life, his own clan pursuing him. Betraying him. What did he do to deserve this? It was only a mistake. He didn't mean to wound Fernpaw on purpose. He closed his eyes in sorrow. Why?

 _Well,_

 _prove to me_

 _That i'm not going to die alone_

Unfortunately, Cloudpaw skidded to a halt as a dead end came into view. He was trapped. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. "I'll leave in peace, I swear!" He pleaded. But his mentor and clanmates refused. Lightcloud dove in first, clawed him up from his chest to his ear, causing him to yelp in pain. Quickly, Sparrowheart and his mentor, Spottedfur joined in. Sparrowheart bit onto his paw and twisted it while Lightcloud and Spottedfur clawed his head repeatedly.

 _Unstitch that shed-off soul._

 _To close up the hole_

 _that tore through my skin_

After they finished their torture, they deserted Cloudpaw in the same place they caught him at. He laid in a pool of blood, his consciousness slowly slipping away.

 _Well my trust in you_

 _Is a dog with a broken leg_

 _Tendons too torn to beg_

 _For you to let me back in..._

And that's when Dasher- leader of a group of loners found him, saving his life and offering food and shelter. Cloudpaw now despises his clan, disconnecting all relations to them. He changed his named to Flight, and slowly grew a bloodthirsty rage for revenge as he arose in his ranks.

 _You said: "I can't prove to you_

 _that you're not going to die alone,_

 _but trust me to take you home_

 _To clean up that blood all over your paws..._

Many moons later, both Skystar and Flight became leaders. They both shared the same thirst for blood on their paws. Skystar was slowly taking over one of the eight clans as Flight was building his own large group. Flight, being a leader of more than a hundred cats, finally makes his move and ambushes Stoneclan camp.

 _You can't keep running out,_

 _kicking yourself off the bed,_

 _kicking yourself in the head..._

 _Because you're kicking me too."_

Flight, now enraged of the dead body of the only one he loved in Stoneclan: Fernsong. Slaughtered by her own leader, and his own brother... all to show his power. Flight lunged at Skystar, beginning the duel to a thick gash on the neck of the one he loathes. Skystar whipped around and swiped his face, blood spraying from the fresh wound. The two fought, neither giving in to the temptation to collapse. Skystar wasn't going to give up that easy, and neither will Flight, for as he waited for this moment for all his life. To see the ground leak red from the blood of his hated birth clan. He was not Cloudpaw anymore. He was Flight, and he was born from the pure hatred of Cloudpaw.

 _Put your trust in me,_

 _i'm not going to die alone..._

 _Put your trust in me,_

 _i'm not going to die alone..._

 _I don't think so_

After what seemed like moons later, both Flight and Skystar fell to the ground, slowly bleeding to death. Flight died of his bloodthirsty revenge and Skystar died from his pride to back down... but nonetheless, as Skystar had told Flight long ago...

"Don't worry, Cloudkit... we'll be leaders..."

 _Put your trust in me,_

 _i'm not going to die alone..._

 _Put your trust in me,_

 _i'm not going to die alone..._

 _I don't think so..._

 **A/N**

This is inspired off of Unpleasant Pheasant (Flighty)'s SiMV "Putting the Dog to Sleep". It is very well-drawn and animated, you should check it out if you haven't already. I do not own Warriors or the song, Putting the Dog to Sleep by The Antlers and the text at the top was made by Zalgo text generator ( ). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
